1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a display apparatus and method for a mobile terminal for supporting multitasking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Initially, mobile terminals were used only for the purpose of voice communications, and with the diversification of their functions, mobile terminals have been developed to provide Internet services and multimedia services as well as voice communications. Furthermore, as small memory chips or a digital image capturing devices are being developed, mobile terminals are evolving into an all-in-one device which can perform the functions of an MP3 player and a digital camera.
With such various functions embedded in mobile terminals, mobile terminals for performing multitasking have been recently developed and are available on the market to consumers.
Multitasking refers to simultaneously executing a plurality of tasks. For example, multitasking-implemented mobile terminals can receive a call or reproduce a music file while performing a short message service (SMS). In addition, the multitasking-implemented mobile terminals can perform data communications using an instant messenger function while reproducing a video file to allow a user to enjoy watching videos.